


Yellow Roses II: (The Morning After)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Yellow Roses (DC Comics) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Flowers, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Roses, Series, Slash, Valentine's Day, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way to use rose petals the morning after Valentine’s Day.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Roses II: (The Morning After)

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: February 27, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 27, 2007  
> Disclaimer: DC owns ‘em, I just play with ‘em.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 401  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Sequel to [Yellow Roses I: Champagne 'N' Chocolate](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/17644.html), which was written for the [World’s_Finest](http://worlds_finest.livejournal.com) Challenge #9: Chocolate-Covered Strawberries.

Clark drifted awake, smiling as he felt the warm body curled up beside him. He breathed in the scent of Bruce, the red silk sheets whisper-soft on his body.

Aah, red silk. He caressed the texture of the sheets, heightened senses luxuriating in the lovely fabric. One of the best things about super-senses was the ability to appreciate the many beautiful things that Earth had to offer.

_And one of those beautiful things is sleeping right beside me._

He opened his eyes and was happy to note Bruce’s total immersion in sleep. No nightmares, just rest. Clark liked to think his presence helped Bruce avoid his nightmares.

His gaze focused on the room. Full of vases of yellow roses, Bruce had been rather romantic in setting them up for Valentine’s night. He had provided chocolate and strawberries and himself, all in one delicious package.

He had said that yellow roses symbolized friendship. Clark liked that idea. He noticed how there were an abundance of petals dropped from the flowers. Roses were delicate and ephemeral and to be treasured.

A twinkle appeared in his eyes. And to be utilized in unusual ways.

& & & & & &

Bruce opened one eye. “What are you doing?”

“Showering you with rose petals.”

Bruce brushed a petal out of his eyes. “That’s for before lovemaking, not after.”

“Who says we have to play by the rules?”

Laughter greeted the roll of eyes by the billionaire. “Get in here.”

Clark smirked and flew above the bed at superspeed, tipping the basket of rose petals and slipping down beside Bruce in time to receive a shower of flowers to land on him. Despite himself, Bruce looked impressed.

“Thanks again for all the roses, Bruce.”

Bruce picked petals out of Clark’s mussed hair. “They seemed so right.”

“Yes, I like yellow roses being the symbol of friendship.”

“That wasn’t the only reason I chose them.”

“Oh?” Clark raised an eyebrow, curiosity lighting his star-blue eyes.

Bruce looked a little embarrassed, then he said, “They’re the color of the sun.” At Clark’s expression of understanding he added, his eyes a deep sapphire, “The sun always reminds me of you.”

A smile like the sun spread across Clark’s face. “Thank you, Bruce.” He drew his lover to him. “I love you.”

The murmured words, “I love you, too,” were said as Bruce buried his face in soft, midnight-blue hair.


End file.
